A Thousand Winds
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Aku akan menjadi seribu angin untukmu. KrisTao. BL


Title : A Thousand Winds

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao

Genre : Romance and Angst

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku akan selalu ada..dan menjadi seribu angin yang menatapmu.

YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

"TIDAK! KRIS-_GEGE_ TIDAK MATI! KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! DIA TIDAK MATI!" pekik seorang pria keturunan Chinese pada teman-temannya. Namanya adalah Huang Zi Tao.

"Tenanglah, Tao. aku mohon tenang..!" ucap sebuah tubuh yang langsung memeluknya. Kakaknya sendiri, Huang Yunho.

"_Gege_….jangan katakan itu..hiks..Kris-gege tidak mungkin mati…dia sudah berjanji melamarku bulan depan..tidak mungkin mati semudah itu..kau bergurau..hiks…dia mencintaiku…kau harusnya tidak membuat _didi_mu ini menangis." Tangisan terus memeluk tubuh pemuda kelahiran Qingdao itu. Sosok pria lain bernama Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menangis saat ini.

Didepannya, ada sosok Tao yang rapuh dan jatuh. Shock ketika mendengar kabar orang yang dia cintai sudah meninggal.

Kabar ini baru saja diterima malam ini. Tepat jam 22:45 PM waktu setempat.

Kris dikabarkan meninggal akibat penyakit TBC yang ternyata selama ini dia sembunyikan dari Tao. Tao berani bersumpah kalau dia tidak tahu ternyata selama ini penyakit TBC milik seorang Kris sudah parah sekali. Dan penyakit ini sudah merenggut kekasihnya.

"Maaf…tapi pada kenyatannya…dia sudah meninggal…" bisik Jaejoong yang ada disana. Dan dengan tangisan itu, membuat sang langit membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

Segerombolan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam terlihat sedang hadir pada sebuah acara pemakaman. Disana, ada semua teman-temannya semasa hidup..dan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur didalam sebuah peti coklat gelap.

Tao hanya memandang penuh kepedihan, namun tak bisa lagi menangis. Matanya sembab, dan kantung matanya semakin menjadi.

Semuanya pergi menjauh perlahan. Yunho hanya menatap sedih. Disampingnya, Jaejoong, istrinya juga bersedih. Bagaimanapun, Tao pasti merasa begitu terpukul.

"Yun…sebaiknya, kita ajak dia ke mobil..jangan membuatnya semakin sedih.." bisik Jaejoong yang menahan airmatanya. Yunho menggeleng.

"Tidak Boo…dia tidak akan mendengarkan kita bila sudah begitu... Biarkan dia dulu. Kita tunggu saja… ayo pergi.." ajak Yunho. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan mengikuti apa kata suaminya itu.

Disisi lain, sosok seorang Huang Zi Tao terlihat pucat pasi. Wajahnya tak memiliki ekspresi lain. Hanya wajah kosong yang gairahnya mengilang. Bibirnya yang dulunya pink kemerahan, berubah menjadi putih pucat.

"Ge…" panggil Tao. Tao duduk didekat pusara Kris. Disana, tertulis nama orang yang paling ia kasihi seumur hidupnya setelah keluarganya. Ada fotonya disana. Sebuah pukulan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Flashback mulai memutar dan mengelilingi otaknya. Mata Tao terpejam dengan aliran airmatanya.

"_Kau bersungguh Ge? Kau akan melamarku?" _

"_Tentu! Apa seorang Wu Yi Fan ini pernah berbohong padamu? Aku rasa tidak, Baby."_

Setetes airmata jatuh mengingat perkataan itu. Tao menggeggam mantel hangat yang menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Tao menggenggam dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit. Pedih sekali. Rasanya, seluruh tubuhnya sedang dikoyak, dan yang paling parah adalah hatinya.

Benar kata orang, hati adalah yang paling lemah ditubuh kita.

Tangisan pelan Tao berubah menjadi isakan yang semakin kuat. Tao memeluk lututnya dan menatapi foto pria tampan yang sudah bersama Tuhan sekarang ini.

"Ge…kau berbohong..kau tidak mencintaiku.." bisik Tao yang tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan isakan tangisnya agar tidak menjadi sebuah raungan penuh kepedihan. Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau Tao cengenge saat ini.

Bagaimana kalau kau diposisinya! Apakah kau masih memperdulikan kata cengeng?!

Flashback sekali lagi berputar dikepala Tao. semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao.."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu.."_

"_Aku akan segera melamarmu…aku tidak sabar lagi.."_

"_Aku juga begitu Ge…"_

"Gege…kembalilah!" pekik Tao didepan pusara Kris. Tao menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pusara Kris. Tangisan itu terus mengalir dan membanjiri wajah Tao. tanpa disadarinya, dua orang sosok mendekatinya.

"Tao, pulanglah.." ucap sebuah suara bernama Yunho. Tao menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena menangis terus. Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Tao…pulanglah..istirahatkan tubuhmu.." ucap Jaejoong. Tao terus menggeleng. Tangan mungilnya semakin memeluk erat pusara itu. Yunho tidak kuat lagi, ia menangis kembali. Meski sebuah tangisan bisu, namun tangisan itu sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa terkoyak.

Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan..saat kecil, kau akan menangis sekuat-kuatnya untuk mengekpresikan kesedihanmu dan melupakannya. Namun ketika dewasa, kau hanya akan sering menangis bisu untuk berharap kau melupakan kesedihanmu.

Kesalahan Tao sekarang, dia menangis kuat agar dia tidak bisa melupakan Kris.

"Tao..Kris pasti akan begitu sedih kalau kau begini..relakan dia.." ucap Jaejoong lembut. Hidung Jaejoong sudah memerah karena menangis. Bagaimanapun, melihat sosok rapuh seperti Tao menangis adalah hal yang begitu menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

Malam hari yang dingin dan penuh dengan hujan yang begitu kuat, Tao terduduk diam tanpa emosi menatapi jendelanya yang tertutup dan menampakkan pemandangan luar. Mata pandanya yang menggemaskan membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Dia tak mau makan, tak mau melakukan apapun, dan tak mau berbicara. Matanya menatap kosong langit yang membasahi bumi, makin lama, makin deras. Wajah Tao semakin memucat. Tak ada gairah kehidupan dimatanya yang dulunya cemerlang. Semuanya hilang.

"ZiTao…" Yunho masuk ke kamar Tao. Tao tak mengindahkan ucapan itu. Yunho tersenyum.

"Tuhan…pasti punya rencana terbaik…ada pesan untukmu dari kakak Kris, Luhan. Katanya…Kris ingin kotak ini diberikan padamu ketika dia sudah meninggal…" ucap Yunho dengan senyum pedihnya menatap adiknya itu. Adiknya menangis sambil tersenyum kecil menatap gemuruh hujan semakin menari di langit bumi.

Membasahi sang bumi dan memberikan pelajaran pada yang sudah membuat bumi selalu kering. Tak akan terbayangkan kalau sang hujan tak akan membiarkan miliyaran air hujan itu membasahi dunia.

Kini, pancaran kesedihan sang hujan, menyelimuti sang Huang.

Huang Yunho hanya tersenyum pedih.

"_Peach_..relakan dia…Tuhan tak akan mengembalikannya…" bisik Yunho. Yunho menunduk dan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao terkekeh dengan tangisnya.

"Ya…Tuhan tak akan mengembalikannya… Tuhan jahat…" Tao berbisik lalu matanya menatap kotak berwarna cokelat gelap itu. Kotak kayu unik dengan ukiran rumit.

Tao mendekatinya dan membukanya. Matanya terkejut ketika ia membuka kotak itu.

Tumpukkan foto keduanya. Ketika keduanya tersenyum manis pada bangku SMA, saat kelulusan Kris, saat kelulusan Tao. saat keduanya berkencan. Semuanya. Airmata kembali meleleh dimata Tao.

Ada sekeping CD dan sebuah amplop surat disana. Tao membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Di dalam amplop itu, ada dua buah surat. Surat pertama menyatakan, kalau ia harus menyalakan rekaman itu.

Tao mengambil piringan itu dan memutarnya di televisi dikamarnya. Setelah beberapa detik, layar berubah dengan sosok Kris di kamarnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"_Taozi…kalau kau membuka rekaman ini…itu berarti aku sudah tiada..aku minta maaf kalau merahasiakan penyakitku ini…aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku kalau kau tahu aku terjangkit penyakit ini.._" ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang tenang dan mengandung unsur kesedihan. Lelehan airmata Tao tidak bisa terbendung lagi. kerinduannya pada sosok itu semakin menjadi.

"Bodoh…aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu..justru kau kan yang meninggalkanku.." bisik Tao. Matanya tetap fokus menatap sosok Kris disana.

"_Aku hanya ingin bilang..meski aku mati dan sudah bersama Tuhan, cintaku tak akan mungkin mati. Aku pasti akan selalu menatapmu dari langit. Karena itu aku ingin menjadi langit. Karena langit begitu luas. Jangan pernah lupakan aku dan perasaanku..tapi carilah kebahagiaanmu. Setelah ucapanku ini.. buka surat kedua… karena..aku akan selalu mencintaimu. seperti ucapan kita.. yesterday..i love you, today I love you, and tomorrow, I will love you. Selamat tinggal Zi Tao…aku mencintaimu.._" ucapnya. Tak lama, sebuah rekaman lagu mulai bersenandung. Tao membuka surat kedua dan membacanya.

_Watashi no Ohaku no mae de..  
>nakanaide kudasai..<br>Sokoni watashi wa imasen..  
>nemukka nanka imasen.<em>

_Sen no kaze ni..  
>Sen no kaze ni natte..<br>Ano ookina sora wo  
>Fukiwata ateimasu..<em>

_Akiniwo Hikarini natte hatake ni furisosogu..  
>Fuyuwa daiya no youni<br>Kirameku yuki ni Naru..  
>Asaha torini natte<em>

_Anata wo mezamesaseru..  
>yuruwa hoshini natte anata wo mimamoru..<br>Watashino Ohako no mae de..  
>nakainaide kudasai..<em>

_Sokoni Watashi wa imasen  
>Shinde nanka imasen<br>Sen no kazeni..  
>Sen no Kaze ni natte..<em>

_Ano ookina sora wo..  
>Fukiwata ateimasu..<br>Sen no kazeni..  
>Sen no kazeni Natte..<em>

_Ano ookina sora wo..  
>Fukiwata ateimasu..<br>Ano ookina sora wo..  
>Fukiwata Ateimasu..<em>**(1)**

Di surat ini, tertulis lirik lagu dari lagu yang diputarkan Kris di rekaman itu. Tao menangis.

Karena, arti dari lirik itu begitu menyentuhnya.

_Janganlah kau menangis  
>di depan pusaraku<br>Aku tidak berada disana  
>Aku tidak tidur disana..<em>

_Aku menjadi seribu angin  
>Seribu angin yang bertiup<br>di angkasa luas._

_Aku menjadi cahaya yang menerangi ladang  
>Pada musim dingin aku menjadi salju<br>yang berkilauan bak berlian  
>Pada pagi hari<em>

_Aku menjadi burung yang membangunkanmu  
>Malam hari aku menjadi bintang<br>yang menjagamu  
>Janganlah kau menangis di depan pusaraku<em>

_Aku tidak ada disana  
>aku tidak mati<br>Aku menjadi seribu angin  
>seriu angin yang bertiup di angkasa luas<br>_

_ZiTao… kau harus percaya, kalau cinta kita tidak akan mati. Jangan pernah kau anggap aku tertidur disana. Jangan pula kau anggap aku akan melupakanmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu._

Tangisan Tao semakin menjadi tatkala membaca surat itu. Tao memeluk erat surat itu. Tangisan yang tadinya mereda, kini kembali menjadi hujan dihati Tao.

Ya, Kris akan menjadi angin. Angin yang akan selalu menyejukkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Tao menatap pusara Kris pagi ini. Tao tak menangis lagi. Tangisannya sudah menghabiskan airmatanya, mungkin.

Tao menarik nafas. Tao meletakkan rangkaian bunga mawar putih itu beserta sepucuk surat kecil disana. Tao membukanya dan membacakannya.

_Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku pasti akan selalu mencintaimu..  
>Karena janji kita berdua adalah..<em>

_Yesterday, I love you.  
>Today I will you again.<br>And fot tomorrow, I will love you_.

Tao tersenyum dan mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir milik kekasihnya.

END

1 : Sen No Kaze ni Natte ( A Thousand Winds) Rai denger lagu ini dan lagunya enak banget. Tapi emang bagusan versi ballad yang dinyanyikan sama Onew, Yesung sama Ryeowook pas di SMTOWN III di Jepang ^^

Review please ^^

Review membangun sangat diterima. Tolong jangan flame, ne? ^^


End file.
